custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Blast
This is the first of a few short non-canon stories primarily used as tests to describe certain events/experiences by User:Jefforyduck. Mental Blast SETTING: VOYA NUI SUBJECTS: N/S/E *HAKANN, SKAKDI, FIRE *JALLER, TOA (MATORAN), FIRE TEST INITIATIVE: MENTAL BLAST REACTION. PRESS ENTER_ ---- "Ngh!" grunted a now winded skakdi. Hakann is his name. His attacker, a Toa, Jaller. Little did either know where they were, but it was familliar. As if they had both been present on the area's major events. The two crimson armored beings knew each other all too well. They had fought against each other over a very special artifact. These thoughts began to clear the images this area resembled. Jaller hesitated to advance while he thought. But time for thoughts had long since passed. Hakann saw the reluctane to move in Jaller, and he acted. Hakann's vision glowed red, making the already crimson warrior in front of him transform into a bright red humanoid mass, only visable throught the contrast on the now browning foliage. His forehead was delivered with a burning sensation, fabricated by the mental drain that he was initiating in his mind. Jaller had only been unconscious of the event for a mere second, but it was already too late. His mind in panic, Jaller scrambled backward, landing hard on his back. Hakann saw the moment, took quick master aim, and released. A wave in the air, resembling that of a gas leak, travelled at near the speed of light towards the toa hero's head. Jaller heard the sounds, every sound he had ever heard, saw every sight, and felt every touch. The pain was incredible. Jaller writhed on the soft, grassy floor of a jungle. Unaware of his surroundings, the toa could only focus on his mental epiphany. He clamped his eyes shut tight, thrust his hands over his audio receptors with nearly enough force to permanently damage them, and screamed. The battle-hardened Skakdi stumbled, he was tired, disorientated, and his thinking was slowed to the level of a mental handicap. He moaned, in his hearing, there came a muffled tone. He was deaf, temporarily, his organic ears had been slightly damaged by the blast. He began leaving the area. Foam took form in the toa's jaws, eyelids open, the cybernetic "pupils" dilated in his eyes as they darted from left to right. His hands were released from over the audio receptors, they flailed for a moment, struck the ground, and shook the dirt beneath them. His legs simply wabbled along the floor of the foliage. Seisure. Jaller was a long time epileptic. He first developed the disorder as a matoran when he was placed in a matoran pod. The problem had never revealed itself until now, when he was alone and knowledgless on the subject of seisures. Jaller witnessed a thousand days go by in a second, worsening his panic, and killing him. Jaller was dead within minutes. ---- OUTCOME: *JALLER: DECEASED *HAKANN: TEMPORARILY DEAF, ELUDED TEST OPERATORS SUMMARY: TEST UNSUCCESFUL Trivia *The short story was written in one night. *The story was also never pre-written, but rather typed on the spot. *The introduction and conclusion paragraphs are written in a sort of computer test-run style.